


Starstruck

by Spicy_Glacier



Category: RWBY
Genre: Backstage, Celebrity Crush, Concert, F/F, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicy_Glacier/pseuds/Spicy_Glacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you got a chance to meet your favourite celebrity, what would you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starstruck

“Happy birthday Ruby.”

Ruby ignored her breakfast and turned to face her sister who was holding a small box in her hands. She took the gift from Yang and wasted no time opening it. At the end of the wrapping paper she was greeted with a box of cookies and a card. “O-oh uh, thanks Yang. That’s really uh... nice of you.”

“What’s wrong sis? Don’t like cookies?”

“N-no, that’s not it. I love them, you know I do its just... well you get me cookies every day, so I thought... you know, you’d get me something different.” To say Ruby was disappointed was an understatement.

Yang however, had a huge grin on her face. “Yeah well, you know I’m short on money these days Rubes.” Yang made her way towards the fridge. “I mean, I do have to pay off the house. There’s also the food.” Yang reached for the top of the fridge and picked up an envelope. “And don’t get me started on bumblebee’s upgrades.”

“Yeah, I know Yang. Sorry I di-”

“Uh-uh-uh let me finish.” Yang took the seat opposite Ruby and faced her younger sister. “This is the REAL reason I’ve been short on money.” She handed over the envelope to Ruby.

Ruby took the envelope off her sister and stared at it for a good ten seconds before deciding to open it. She took a look at the contents of the envelope and couldn’t believe her eyes. “No way. No FUCKING WAY!”

“RUBY! No swearing.”

“Yang how did y-but you said that-but I thought...” Words failed the girl as she struggled to contain her excitement. Yang had bought her front row tickets to see her favourite singer.

Ruby was going to see Weiss Schnee live.

Yang’s grin only got wider. “Well when I told you that the tickets were sold out I wasn’t lying. I may have not mentioned that I managed to buy three of them.”

The younger girl stared wide-eyed at her sister. “So all this time...”

“Yep”

In a flash, Ruby tackled Yang of her chair and wrapped her in a bear hug that could rival an ursa. “Thank you so much Yang.” There was no stopping the tears flowing from her eyes. “I know I’ve said it like, a million times, but you’re the best sister ever.”

“Hey, it’s your sixteenth birthday. I had to make it special. Plus, you’re not the only one that likes Schnee’s music.” Yang got off the ground along with the red ball of energy she called her sister. “Don’t you think it’s about time you got ready sis? The concert starts in about five hours. Blake said to meet up at her place; she wants to give you your gift. So go on, get ready.”

“Right, ok!” With inhuman speed, Ruby disappeared upstairs, smiling all the way up.

* * *

 

The three girls hopped in Blake’s car, much to Yang’s chagrin. “I still think we should’ve taken bumblebee.” She huffed.

“Yang, it’s a two seater vehicle.”

“Oh come on Blakey, there would’ve been an extra seat on my lap with your name on it.” Yang winked at her girlfriend.

“Remind me why you fell in love with my sister Blake, I mean you really could’ve done better.”

“Hey! Keep that up and I’ll get Blake to turn around.”

Blake couldn’t help but laugh at the pair of sisters. With the entertainment they produced, they arrived at the concert hall in no time. She parked the car and turned off the engine. “Ok guys, we’re here”

“Yay!” Ruby couldn’t contain her excitement much longer. She took off towards the entrance, leaving Blake and Yang behind.

“Let’s catch up; I do have her ticket after all. Knowing Rubes, she’ll try to get through without one.” The pair followed the younger girl towards the entrance.

* * *

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Remnant’s youngest multi platinum artist, Weiss Schnee!” As Weiss appeared on stage, she was overwhelmed by the cheers that erupted from the crowd. From the first glance, Weiss could already tell that Vale’s concert was the largest crowd she would perform for. She did her best to calm herself; getting nervous now wouldn’t benefit her in any way.

“Hello my snow angels of Vale! How are you all?” She was greeted with another round of cheers from the crowd.

 “Are you all ready for a show?” More cheers rang through the arena.   

“Hmmm... doesn’t sound like you’re ready. Let’s try that again. Are you all ready for a show?” Weiss didn’t think it was possible for them to get any louder, she was easily proven wrong.

“Alright then, let’s get this show on the road!”

* * *

 

There was only one word that could describe Ruby as the show came to a close.

 From one song to next, she was a mixture of happy, sobbing and mesmerized. However, the one thing that made its presence known the most in Ruby’s head was how beautiful the singer really was. She always knew Weiss was good looking from photos and video clips, but seeing her up close shed a new light on the girl.

“Unfortunately that concludes our show tonight. I can honestly say that Vale has been the best crowd I’ve ever had the pleasure to perform for.” The cheer that followed was deafening. “In fact, to thank you all for coming out, I’ve decided to do something a little different.” This had the whole building in suspense as they waited to find out what was in store.

“One fan will get the chance to meet me backstage tonight. We’ve managed to get a copy of all the tickets that were scanned tonight. One of them will be randomly picked out and the ticket holder can make their way towards the stage. One of the staff members will lead you backstage.”

Ruby couldn’t believe her ears. She could meet Weiss Schnee. She might actually get a chance to meet her favourite singer. She could only pray that her ticket was picked.

“And the winning ticket is... Block 1, Row A, seat 10!” Even though Ruby knew her chances were slim, she still felt upset her ticket didn’t get picked. It just happened to be the seat to the right of hers. “Congratulations and I’ll see you backstage! Thank you all so much for coming tonight! Without you all, I wouldn’t be where I am today. Goodnight my snow angels!” And with that, Weiss exited the stage.

“Oh well Rubes, at least you got to see her up close right?” Yang was hoping Ruby wouldn’t be too upset about it.

Ruby turned to her sister and hugged her. “Yang, this was the best birthday present ever, don’t worry about it. Thank you so much.”

Yang smiled and returned her sister’s hug. After a few seconds she released Ruby and wrapped one arm around Blake and Ruby’s shoulders. “Comon guys, let’s go home.”

“E-excuse me?”

The trio turned to see two girls, both who were sitting next to them throughout the concert. Both girls had brown hair and one of them wore a fashionable beret with a pair of equally fashionable sunglasses. The shorter of the two walked towards Ruby. “R-ruby was it?”

“Woah, how’d you know my name?”

“Oh I uh heard your sister call you that. My name’s Velvet. I couldn’t help but overhear that today was your birthday...”

“Yep, I turn sixteen today! How awesome is that? Yang bought me tickets to see Weiss Schnee and Blake got me some new videogames, and then I got to be right up close to my fav-”

“Ruby!” Yang cut her off, “You’re rambling”

“Oh, hehe... sorry about that.”

Velvet couldn’t help but laugh. “Well as you may have figured out, my ticket got picked to meet Weiss backstage.”

“Oh yeah, you did... congrats.” Ruby tried and failed not to look upset.

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it to come out l-it wasn’t meant to sound mean... I’m sorry. I realised you’re a more passionate snow angel than I am, plus it’s your birthday so I... kinda wanted to give you my ticket.”

Ruby’s jaw almost hit the floor. “What?”

Yang was just as shocked as her sister so Blake decided to step in. “Thank you Velvet, that’s very kind but we couldn’t accept this. You w-”

“Really, it’s fine. I think she would enjoy it a lot more than I would. And besides, I’m much too shy to go backstage with Weiss Schnee, I wouldn’t know what to say or do so... in a way, this is putting it to good use.”

After about 30 seconds of staring at the girl, Ruby launched herself at Velvet and enveloped her in a giant hug. “Thank you thank you thank you! You’re the nicest person I’ve ever met! I can’t believe it... thank you so much.”

Velvet smiled at the smaller girl. “It’s fine, really. Anyway we have to leave, Coco’s made dinner plans and we don’t want to be late. Happy birthday Ruby.” With that, the pair of brunettes started walking off towards the exits.

“Wow.” Blake was honestly shocked at the girl’s kindness. “That girl is way too nice to be human.”  

“Welp, we should get going, don’t you think Blakey? Rubes here has someone famous to meet.” Yang handed her sister a hundred lien. “I’m sure you’ll be here for a while... this should be enough for a cab. Have fun sis.”

Ruby wasted no time making her way towards the staff. Yang who still had her arm around Blake, decided to sweep her off her feet and carry her bridal style, eliciting a squeak from the girl. “So my lovely... we have some time to ourselves... what shall we do?”

* * *

 

“Weiss will be here shortly, please help yourself to anything on the table.” Ruby was left alone in the room, the assortment on the table being her only companion. “Ooooohh cookies!” She proceeded to stuff her face with cookies. She failed to notice that someone else had entered the room.

Knowing she would spend some time with a fan, Weiss had to shower before seeing them; she did just finish a four hour concert. She couldn’t help but be amused at the young girl before her eye. Weiss had to admit, the way she wolfed down the cookies was impressive.

“So you’re the one who won?”

Ruby squeaked in surprise before she turned to face the singer. She couldn’t describe how much more beautiful she looked face to face. “Oh my god, you’re real! You’re the real Weiss Schnee! I can’t believe I’m actually meeting you. I’m so happy Velvet gave me her ticket.”

“Oh, so you didn’t win? Well unfortunately I’m going to have to ask you to leave. Since you actually didn’t win, you can’t be here.”

“B-b-b-but she g- it was a birthday present and Velvet said-“

“Hey...” She was cut off by Weiss. “I was kidding.”

“Oh.” If Ruby was nervous before, she was a wreck now that she met Weiss.

“So, you know my name, I think it’s only fair I know yours, don’t you agree?”

“Oh... r-right. My name’s R-rose... no wait Ruby! My names Ruby! Rose is my last name... Ruby Rose, it’s pretty cool... not as cool as Weiss Schnee, your name is way cooler than mine... not as in cold but like awesome cool... sorry I’m rambling it’s just, you’re so pretty and you’re beautiful and I-”

Weiss was taken aback by the younger girl. Weiss had always received compliments about her appearance, however, the compliments coming from Ruby seemed to mean more to her. “Ruby, take it easy. I don’t want you to treat me like a celebrity right now, just treat me as a new friend you made. It will calm you down.”

‘How can I treat her like a friend? She’s a freaking celebrity’ Ruby closed her eyes, took in Weiss’ words and calmed herself. ‘Ok, you can do this Ruby, just like a friend.’ She opened her eyes and looked at Weiss for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight. “You’re a lot shorter than I thought. Actually I’m pretty sure you’re shorter than me.”

“Hey! I’m not that short!”

All uneasiness left Ruby at that moment. “Oh comon Weiss, you only reach my shoulder, and I’m sixteen.”

Weiss used her hand to stifle a giggle. “Ok, ok... as entertaining as my height is, was there anything you wanted to ask, any questions you wanted answered?”

“Nah, I already know everything about you, I’m pretty sure I’m your number one fan. I just wanted to meet you.”

Weiss smirked. “That’s a bold statement. Care to test your theory?”

The younger girl beamed. “Bring it!”

“What’s my middle name?”

“Aurora.”

“How old am I?”

“You turned eighteen a month ago”

“Hmm, ok, what’s my favourite colour?”

“Even though most people think its white, your favourite colour is red... you just wear white because it looks better on you. This is too easy.”

“Not bad, let’s make it a little more difficult.”

* * *

 

“I don’t even want to know how you knew my bra size.” The singer was impressed. It seemed Ruby knew everything about Weiss. “Well, let’s stop talking about me... how about you Ruby, tell me about yourself.”

“Uh well... I love cookies, I love the colour red and I have an obsession with weapons.”

‘Weapons? She’s a strange girl’ Weiss thought. An idea presented itself to the girl. “Hey Ruby, come with me... there’s something I want to show you.”

“Ok!” Ruby followed her to another room. As soon as they went inside, Weiss started to search the room.

“This is where I prepared myself before the show... dress changes and all the rest. It’s a lot bigger than the ones in Vacuo and Atlas... Ah! Here it is.” In her hands was a shiny fencing rapier. “This is a replica of my rapier I used for my fencing tournaments when I was younger. I signed the hilt... I was going to have one of the staff members give it to one of the fans, but I decided to take someone backstage so...  it’s quite a coincidence that you like weapons, but I think it’s only fair that you should take it. Plus, it’s you birthday so... consider this my birthday present to you.”

Ruby was dumbfounded. “I... I c-can’t take it W-Weiss, you’ve already made this the best birthday ever.”

“It’s rude to reject a gift Ruby.”

“A-are you sure?”

Weiss smiled. “Positive.”

In a blink of an eye, Ruby tackled Weiss in a hug. “Thank you so much Weiss! I can’t believe it, today has been the best day ever!”

“It’s ok, just watch out-” Weiss slipped and fell dragging Ruby down with her. The younger girl landed on top of the singer. “Ruby you dolt!”

“That’s mean Weiss; I thought I was one of your snow angels.”

“Hmmm... no, I think dolt suits you better. Now can I please get up?”

“Not until you say sorry for being mean.”

“I thought you were sixteen, not six.”

“And now I’m definitely not letting you up.” Ruby had an evil grin on her face as she repositioned herself; she was now straddling Weiss’ hips. “You know Weiss, there’s something else I know about you.”

“And that is?”

The younger girls grin grew bigger. “Thanks to a video posted by your older sister, I know that you’re extremely ticklish.”

The singer’s eyes widened and she gulped. “R-Ruby I’m s-sorry... just let me up p-lease.”

“Well... since you said sorry... naaaahhh!” With that, Ruby proceeded to dig her fingers into Weiss’ ribs.

Weiss immediately started laughing hysterically as the other girl assaulted her ribcage. She tried to summon up enough strength to push off the younger girl but to no avail. “N-no Ruby p-please! I c-can’t breathe!”

“Sorry Weiss, but this is too much fun.” Ruby moved her hands and started pinching Weiss’ sides.

Weiss now had tears streaking down her cheeks. Her pleas stopped as she couldn’t manage to speak with all the laughing she was doing. ‘If this keeps up, I’m going to pass out.’

“Doing alright down there Weiss?” Ruby teased.

“R-R-Ruby I’m b-begging y-you!” Weiss realised that Ruby had no intention of stopping anytime soon so she did the first thing that came to mind. In one quick movement, Weiss managed push herself up and lock lips with Ruby.

Ruby stopped tickling Weiss and gently caressed the singer’s face as she returned the kiss. ‘I’m kissing Weiss Schnee. I’m actually kissing Weiss Schnee!’

After a few seconds, Weiss broke the kiss and took in some much needed air. She looked up at the girl who was still straddling her and saw how shocked she looked. “Ruby, I’m sorry... I just needed... you to s-stop.” Weiss was still panting.

“Actually...” Ruby said nervously “I didn’t mind it.” She took in the beautiful girl underneath her. “Weiss I... I think I l-love you.” It was barely a whisper but Weiss heard every word.

“W-what?”

“I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to make things awkward I just-you’re beautiful and so sweet and you’re an amazing singer a-”

“Ruby.” Weiss cut off the rambling girl. “I I’m not sure, I mean... I’ve only just met you, I know nothing about you.”

“Oh... I unders-”

“However... I do feel a connection with you. With other fans I’ve met, even after I told them not to treat me like a celebrity, it still felt like we couldn’t communicate without them panicking... but you, you’re different. With you I didn’t feel like I was some sort of idol... it felt like we were friends. So if you’re serious about how you feel about me, then I’m willing to give it a shot.”

“Weiss...” Ruby couldn’t believe her ears. “I really do love you, ever since I first heard your voice. Now that I’ve met you, I don’t want to be without you... but are you sure y-” Ruby, not for the first time that night, was interrupted by Weiss, This time with a quick kiss.

“I’m positive Ruby, I think... I love you too.” They were about to kiss for a third time until Ruby’s phone started beeping. Ruby fished her phone out of her pocket.

“It’s Yang, she’s wondering what time I’ll be back... that’s my older sister by the way.”

“You know...” Weiss stood up and helped Ruby off the ground. “I don’t have to go back to Atlas for another two weeks... I’ve got a penthouse suite booked and the bed is much too big for one person.” She pulled Ruby into a hug. “I think it would be nice to get to know my girlfriend a bit better... and what better way than for her to show me around her city. What do you think?”

Ruby’s smiled as she kissed Weiss again, neither girl planning on breaking it any time soon.


End file.
